I'll not be home for christmas
by Nobodyaskedpatrice
Summary: It's just a sad christmas story about a certain boy named Chad who doesn't act like himself around christmas. Sonny asks him about it. Will Chad reveal to care about someone else than himself? Just try it, you might like it


**Author's note: This is my first fanfic story, so be nice! When I wrote this I listened to Aly and AJ's 'I'll be home for christmas' and got the idea to make it kinda opposite. ENJOY! R & R  
**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I was happy today. It was the day before Christmas, my favorite holiday. It was a little sad, thought, that this was my first Christmas without my entire family and Lucy. I missed them a lot, but I have sent them presents so they know I think about them. And the whole studio blossoms of Christmas spirit, with fake snow, trees and mistletoe everywhere. And – best of all – I haven't seen a certain three-named-jerk all day. Maybe he took the day off? No he can't because he was called to shoot a scene over the speaker earlier. I wonder where he is. Not that I care. Besides, it's still early in the morning.'

Then I saw what time it was. 10.27 A.M. I gasped when I realized I had rehearsals in only three minutes! I began to run for it, when I bumped in to someone.

"I'm so sorry, I just had –" I said before realize who I had been bumping into. The jerk himself. "You know what? I'm not sorry"

"I am. Sorry to bother you, Sonny" Chad said to me sounding nothing like himself. He sounded almost… sad? No he can't because CDC doesn't DO sad. But I'd never heard his voice like this before. "Chad, what's wrong?" I asked. After all, nobody should be sad the day before Christmas.

"Nothing," He said. "Sorry again." And he went. Just like that. I was about to go after him when I remembered what I was supposed to do, and started running again.

The rehearsals went great, everyone was inspired of Christmas, and so were our sketches. It was Grady who had written it, and it was surprisingly good. It was about Santa who eats too much and need help to deliver the presents. Although I loved the sketch, I couldn't completely live me in, all I thought about was Chad. Wait – why do I care? I don't. I just wonder how he could not be happy the day before Christmas.

"Who wants to go for some frozen yoghurts?" Nico yelled, bringing me out of my thoughts. "WHO in the world eats frozen yoghurts in the end of December?" Tawni said, sounding disguised. "I Do" I said, when realizing that the word 'Yoghurt' made my mouth fill with water. We all headed off to the cafeteria, even Tawni. It was almost no one in the cafeteria when we got there, just four persons. Three girls sat with a table and giggled, looking at the boy who sat alone at a different table. Chad. He didn't look like himself, he looked like he was about to cry or something.

"I wonder what's wrong with Chad," I said to my cast. They all looked over to see Chad sitting alone. "Why do YOU care about Chad sitting alone?" Grady asked. "I DON'T!" I said with my high voice. Stupid voice. "Suure, you don't care at all!" Tawni said sarcastically. "Sonny, admit it, you are SO into him!" "Whatever," I said. "You guys go order, I'm going to see what's up with him."

CPOV

I was sitting alone in the cafeteria. I didn't wanted to be with my cast, they were all just bragging about where they were going to be this Christmas. Sometimes I hate my cast. Stupid cast. Stupid Christmas. Stupid Airport. I was NOT happy today. I was just thinking about my family in New Jersey, when the Randoms came in. I saw Sonny looking at the girls that looked at me, and then she looked at me. She talked to her cast, and suddenly she sat on the chair on the other side of my table.

"Chad?" she said. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing," I answered. It wasn't true though, not at all. But I wouldn't tell her that.

"Chad, I can see something's wrong. Spit out, or I'll bug you 'till you tell me." She said.

"You'll laugh." I said and looked away.

"No, I promise," she said, looking worried. "Hello, if you're sad, I'm going to be here for you. That's what friends are for." She said, whispering the last part, but I heard it.

"It's just that…" I started. " I was going home for Christmas to see my family, but my flight cancelled and every plane is full," I could feel tears in my eyes, but I didn't wanted to show it to Sonny, so I looked down. I didn't know why I was so upset with this. Or did I? I hadn't seen my family for almost a year and I missed them. I missed how mom and dad maked dinner and how they told me about their day, how my little sister Miranda and I fighted about silly things, how my baby sister Tiffany would cry when she woke up, causing all of us to wake up.

"I just miss them so much," I whispered, letting a tear fall down my cheek. I looked down, I didn't want to see Sonny in her eyes. She had seen me cry now, and I was ashamed. But then I remembered she said I was her friend. Friends don't care if you cry. I mean, they care, but they don't laugh at you.

I looked up and saw Sonny with tears in her eyes. "Oh Chad!" she said before reaching out giving me a hug. I hugged her back and it felt wonderful, it felt right. I never wanted to let go. Way to soon she pulled back and looked at me. "Why are YOU crying?" I asked. "Because it is sad. And I didn't know you cared about anyone but yourself." Ouch. That hurt a bit, but I knew she didn't mean it that way. What she didn't know was that I cared a lot. I cared about my mom, my dad, my sisters and _her. _I cared a lot about her. Sonny Munroe, the most beautiful girl in the world. But I could never tell her that.

"I wish there was something I could do," she said. "You've already done enough, Sonny. You where a friend to me. Thanks." I said, giving her a smile. Not one of those smirk I usually give her, but a real one. "You're welcome". Then suddenly a voice from the speaker said: "Chad Dylan Cooper to wardrobe please!" I got up and said bye, and went to my dressing room.

SPOV

I felt so sorry for Chad. He had to be alone at Christmas day just because a flight had been cancelled. I mean, at least I had my mom. Chad had no one. Then I got an idea. I sat down by the table my cast had picked out. They were about to ask what he'd said, but I interrupted them. "Sorry guys, I gotta go!" I yelled, got up and stormed out to find Marshall.

"MARSHALL!" I yelled when I found him. "What!" he said confused. "Oh, Sonny, it's something wrong?" "No, I was just wondering something" I said. "And that is?" he asked with curiosity. "Do you have Chads parents cell phone number?" I explained him how things were, and he found his parents' number for me.

"Mrs. Cooper? Hi, this is Sonny Munroe, a friend of Chad."

After I hung up I had a big smile on my face. I can't WAIT to see Chad's face when he found out what I'd done! I ran to the cafeteria to get some frozen yoghurt (because I didn't had time to get some earlier), and suddenly the clock was 6.00 P.M and I could go home. I went to bed early and fell asleep at once.

CPOV

_**Christmas morning **_

~*.*~

I woke up in my bed feeling a bit sad. I wondered why I was sad, CDC doesn't DO sad. But Chad does, though. Then I remembered. I was alone on Christmas, with no one to celebrate it with. Sure, I could celebrate the morning with my cast, but everyone was done early at work today because it was… well Christmas.

I drove my black convertible in my parking spot and walked slowly towards the studio door. When I got in I closed the door and turned around just to find Sonny standing AT my face. She had a beyond cute smile on her face which made me almost faint. But CDC doesn't faint.

"AAH, SONNY!" I screamed. "Don't scare me like that!" "Sorry Chad, I'm just so exited! Merry Christmas!" she said and hugged me. I hold her tightly and whispered "Merry Christmas, Sonny."

"I've got a surprise for you!" Sonny said. "Come this way." And she dragged me towards the cafeteria. "Sonny, what's going on?" I asked worried. I was afraid I would ruin her Christmas spirit with my bad mood. She stepped in to the cafeteria and made me come in. As soon as I came in, some people yelled "SUPRIISEEE!" I looked at the group of people and I saw my family.

My mom, with her beautiful brown hair and green eyes filled with love. My dad, with his blond hair and blue eyes, he looked happier than I'd ever seen him before. My 15 year old sister Miranda, WOW she's grown A LOT! She is twice as tall as I remember her and looks like an adult now. Her hair was as golden as mine, her eyes green as my moms, also filled with love. She held my sister Tiffany, who is now 26 months old, and where even more adorable than I remembered. She was like a copy of Miranda, only smaller. Every one of them had a big smile on their face, which I was mirroring.

Suddenly every one of them came and hugged me at the same time, and I hugged them back. I'd never felt so happy before.

SPOV

I watched Chad's face lit up when he saw his family. He must really love them. His mom, dad and his sisters got up and hugged him, and I slowly walked out, not wanting to ruin the family reunion. Now I was happy. Chad and his family were happy. This world is amazing and especially around Christmas.

I had called Chads parents and told them how upset he was about not being there with them. They were also upset with it, and they took a plane over here. Looks like people's just going out of Hollywood this year, almost no one took the plane over here. They came to Hollywood just an hour ago.

I'd almost reached my dressing room, when I heard someone call my name. I turned around, and there was Chad. "Look, my mom told me what you'd done…" he said. "Thanks." he smiled to me. "You're welcome." I said. He stepped closer to me, and grabbed my hands. "I really appreciate it."

We stood there like two idiots and just hold hands a couple of minutes. "Emhh, Chad?" I said. "Shouldn't you be with your family now?" "Yes, but I had to thank you first." He said. Then something fell down from above us. It was a petal from a mistletoe. We looked up and saw that we were standing under the famous plant of kissing. "Well…" he said with a blush on his face. "We-" I said before he cut me off by placing his lips on mine. It was the best kiss I've ever had in my whole life! I could feel the fireworks inside my stomach and kissed him back. We kissed until we both needed air, and pulled away. We just stood there with a goofy grin on our face, and looked at each other.

CPOV

I couldn't believe this had happen. I had kissed _the_ Sonny Munroe. The most beautiful girl in the world. AND my family was here. This had potential to be the best Christmas in the history of Christmases.

* * *

**Authors note: Yaaay! I finished my first fanfic! I wasn't happy about the ending thought, I just didn't know how to end it. But please Rate & Review! Bad or/and good! I need to know what to do better next time! Sorry if Chad is a little OC, but I imagined him as a sad boy while writing this. **


End file.
